Raichu's Rebellion
by Neko Oni
Summary: ash, misty, and tracy are in the orange islands, and they meet a trainer whose raichu has a bad attitude, and seems to have it in for Ash


oh my gosh!!! kami-sama!! i actually was into pokemon!! O_O and, even more astounding, i wrote a pokemon fic!!!!!! i haven't watched that show in.....ages. i'd forgotten i ever did!!! sugoi!!!! i was cleaning out my closet (literally) when i found a pokemon notebook from like 11th grade, and i'm a college girl now. it had one story in it. so, this is my first ever (and last) pokemon ficcie although, i shouldn't say "and last'" b/c fate has found very cruel ways over the years to make me eat my words. case in point? i've always said i despised Muslims and people from the middle east (don't anyone DARE flame me saying that i'm prejudiced, yada yada yada, b/c i'm not. used to be, but not anymore, so stuff it!)...........3 guesses who i end up seriously dating? a Muslim boy from Pakistan.......and, yes, Pakistan is not in the middle east, as my noman frequently points out to anyone and everyone. so i'm not gonna say "and last" or i'll end up becoming pokemon obsessed. not that that's a bad thing, just...........i'm already yugioh obsessed ^_^  
  
ok, enough of my big mouth............on with the fic  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
RAICHU'S REBELLION  
  
The sun was hot and high in a clear, blue sky. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulders, Misty, and Tracy walked through the high and dry mountain pass. Finally, Ash dropped in his tracks. "Lets take a break." He pleaded as the others sat down.  
  
"I'm so used to riding Lapris from island to island that I forgot how hard walking was." Ash complained some more.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu agreed with him.  
  
"C'mon, it's just a little further." Misty reminded them, but Tracy was busy doing a sketch of a wild Farfetch'd. "This farfetch'd is in great condition- Hey!" he yelled.  
  
A magnificent, beautiful Persian appeared from nowhere and pounced on the Farfetch'd. The sleek Pokemon hissed and bared its fangs. The poor Farfetchd let out a terrified squawk. "Farfetchd!"  
  
"Persian! Return!" A young girl's voice rang out, causing the classy cat to turn its head. Suddenly, the trainer appeared, flanked by Arcanine, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Raichu. She threw a Pokeball, but it bounced off of her Persian. The cat returned its attention to the poor Farfetchd.  
  
"Persian! I'm warning you!" The cat ignored her.  
  
Ash and his friends watched in stunned silence.  
  
That's it! Arcanine, flame thrower!"  
  
Persian evaded and countered with a scratch. "Take down!"  
  
Persian soon righted itself and pounced on Arcanine, who let out a whimper, his body trembling, but he wouldn't give up.  
  
The girl got out her Pokeball and tossed it at Arcanine. "You're still not recovered from you last battle. Take a rest. Vulpix, confuse ray! Pikachu, thunder jolt!"  
  
These combined attacks weakened Persian, but it was still too strong. The girl clenched her fists. "Damn. I never should've pushed Arcanine so hard against Garados. Well, Raichu, it's up to you."  
  
"Raichu!" The Pokemon leapt out to face Persian.  
  
"Thunder bolt!" Raichu's body glowed then dozens of powerful bolts hit Persian. A few missed and caused rocks to fall. One bolt almost hit Misty. She jumped aside just in time.  
  
Persian was on its knees. "Raichu, spark!"  
  
"Rai!" Then, Persian was down and soon in its Pokeball.  
  
The girl picked up her Raichu. "Good work, Raichu!" "Rai!" Hugging the Pokemon to her, she just seemed to notice Ash and the others. "Who are you?"  
  
Her sudden attention caught them off guard. Misty was the first to speak. "I'm Misty. This is Tracy. He's a Pokemon Watcher." She pointed to Tracy, who was examining the frightened Farfetchd. "And this is Ash."  
  
Ash cut her off. "I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world someday. This is my Pikachu." It peered over Ash's shoulder and the girl's own Pikachu came over for an inspection. "Hey, how about a Pokemon battle?" he asked.  
  
The girl nodded. "Why not? My name's Lydia. Ready? We'll start now."  
  
Ash seemed startled. "Here?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Raichu, I choose you!" Raichu leapt from her arms. Misty went to Tracy's side, and together they observed the battle.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" "Pika!" It went to meet the Raichu.  
  
As the battle went on, the two Pokemon seemed to be taking the match personally. both Pokemon and trainers were sweating and tired, neither willing to give in. Finally, Lydia decided to end it. She had held back on Raichu's attacks. Even though Ash's Pikachu was strong, it was no match for her Raichu, who was growing agitated with being kept in check. "Raichu, thunder jolt!"  
  
Raichu gathered its power. "Raichu!" An explosion of sparks rent the air, wild and out of control. Rocks, hit by the bolts, fell. Misty and Tracy covered their heads and ducked. A spark hit Pikachu and sent it flying. Ash caught it and protected it with his own body.  
  
Lydia was hit by a bolt, but felt no pain. She was use to Raichu's powerful shocks. Ash was hit and let out a pained cry.  
  
Once all the sparks were done, the pass was exceptionally quiet. Lydia's Pokemon came out of hiding and nuzzled her calves. Misty and Tracy, who held the Farfetchd, knelt by Ash's side. The boy was still and not breathing. Raichu shot Lydia a triumphant look then cowered under her harsh glare.  
  
Lydia came over to Ash's side and didn't feel a heartbeat. She summoned her Pikachu. "Spark. Gently." She said, with a stern look at Raichu, who sulked.  
  
Ash's pale body jerked with the shock and she felt a heartbeat. "Good work, Pikachu." "Pika!" It went off to nuzzle the boy's Pikachu, who would be fine with a little bit of care and rest.  
  
"Lydia, is Ash okay?" Tracy asked.  
  
"I don't know. The nearest hospital or Pokemon Center is on the next island. Not enough time to get there, so you'll just have to come with me to my gym. It's nothing fancy, like the rest of the Orange Crew have, but it's home. Now, lets go take care of your friend."  
  
Lydia quickly tossed Ash over her shoulder and began walking out of the pass, flanked by her Pokemon and trailing Raichu. Misty, holding a weak Pikachu, and Tracy, who'd let the Farfetchd go, looked at one another and shrugged. "Hurry up!" Lydia called, and they followed.  
  
After about a mile from the pass, the veered off to a little, hidden, and well worn path and went up ever steepening hills. By the time they came to Lydia's cabin nestled snuggly in the corner of a small and beautiful valley and next to a clear pond with a running stream, Misty and Tracy were worn out. Lydia, on the other hand, was fresh as a daisy.  
  
As they approached the cottage, a ripple in the pond caught Tracy's attention. "What was that?"  
  
Lydia stopped and gazed at the still water. "Maybe Magic Carp, Staru or Gold duck. It could've been a Dewgong, but I don't think they're any in the lake. Or maybe it was a Goldenee."  
  
Misty's eyes were wide. "You have a Gold duck? How did you make it evolve? I can't teach my Psyduck any attacks, let along get it to evolve."  
  
Tracy admired her, too. "You have a lot of Pokemon. Would you mind if I looked at them? I mean-"  
  
"Sure. I don't care. Most of them I won in matches. Sometimes, us mountain folk play for keeps." Here Lydia chuckled to herself. "Don't worry: I don't take newcomers Pokemon."  
  
Ash's Pikachu coughed, returning their attention to the task at hand. Lydia took Ash inside and laid him in her own bed. She, Tracy, and Misty took turns keeping watch and tending to him and Pikachu.  
  
Ash awoke to a harsh, bright sunlight. There was a slightly damp cloth on his forehead, and he'd been stripped of his clothed, which lay in a pile upon the bare, wooden floor. Pikachu lay curled up beside him. It awakened when he slowly sat up. "Pika~chu!" It cried and nuzzled his cheek. He laughed and hugged his favorite Pokemon.  
  
Just then the girl came in, followed by her Vulpix and Arcanine. She set down the tray she'd carried in Ash's lap and removed Pikachu from his arms. "Your recovering quicker than I thought." She commented.  
  
He smiled and put a hand behind his head. "I'm used to Pikachu's electricity, but Raichu-"  
  
Lydia cut him off. "Raichu has a very powerful shock. It's put me in a coma more than once. It even knocked out an entire pod of Gaurados."  
  
Ash was wide eyed. "Really? Raichu's that powerful?"  
  
Lydia nodded. "And that stubborn. Raichu's calmed down some, but it still needs training."  
  
After a brief period of pointed silence, Ash turned his attention to the tray. A wonderful smelling broth and a cup of mint tea awaited him. He reached for the spoon when a sudden twitch caused him to drop it. The spasms left him weaker and lying back down, the tray untouched.  
  
Lydia looked thoughtful. "You haven't recovered as well as I thought from Raichu. But you need to eat. How about if I helped you? I'm on duty, anyway."  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Lydia spooned broth into him. Pikachu was curled up by Ash's head protectively. They heard a soft sound and turned to look. Raichu stood in the doorway, small, faint sparks coming from its cheeks and an angry glare in its eyes.  
  
"Raichu, NO!" Lydia called. The urgency in her voice caused Arcanine to growl and come to her side, followed by Vulpix.  
  
When Misty and Tracy came, Raichu whirled around and tore out of the cabin. "Raichu! Wait!" Lydia called. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry for Raichu. It's really a good Pokemon, but it gets extremely jealous. It's such a shame." She sighed.  
  
Ash looked her in the eyes. "We'll help you with Raichu." He looked to Tracy and Misty for support. The two nodded. Lydia smiled her thanks then lifted Vulpix up to the bed. Vulpix came over to Ash and licked his cheek with its soft, small pink tongue. Arcanine's head lay in Lydia's lap. Misty pulled a stool over and finished feeding Ash his lunch. Tracy let the room to get his sketch pad and notebook to quickly record this event.  
  
Tracy took a walk down to the pond and sat down on a flat rock. He gazed intently at the calm, unbroken surface of the blue water, his sketchbook and pencil at the ready. A rustling of the tall grasses on the other side of the pond caught his attention. Tracy quietly crept to the spot, careful to keep down wind. He half hoped to see his wild Farfetched friend again, but what he saw made him gasp in surprise.  
  
It was Lydia's Raichu, and it was crying. Gently, Tracy spoke. "Raichu." It whirled around to face him in a battle stance with an angry glare in its eyes. Sparks flew out of the dots on its cheeks.  
  
Tracy slowly backed up, his hands in the air in a calming, submissive position. "Raichu, hey, I'm sorry. I-" he jumped when a mild electric bolt barely missed him. He turned and ran with Raichu close behind him.  
  
Tracy neared the cottage door but a shower of sparks prevented him from entering. Raichu stepped closer. Tracy had nowhere to turn to, for Raichu's constant attacks were too powerful.  
  
One bolt nicked his foot and he screamed. Lydia, Misty, and even Ash appeared. "Raichu! Stop!" Lydia yelled, diverting its attention, but Tracy's mad dash caused it to send bolts flying. Ash's Pikachu jumped in front of Tracy. Yellow sparks came from its body as it faced down Raichu.  
  
After a few powerful bolts, Pikachu was weakened, but it still held on and Tracy was still trapped with Pikachu as his only defense. "Pikachu! Return!" Pikachu ignored Ash's cry.  
  
Ash stepped out of the cottage and was ½ way to Pikachu and Tracy when Raichu spotted him. As Raichu focused its power on Ash, Pikachu sent a shower of thunder bolts at Raichu. It was startled more than hurt by the attack. Raichu took a few moments to regain its bearings. Lydia used those precious minutes to her advantage. "Arcanine, go!" With a growl, Arcanine leapt forward. "Flame thrower!" Arcanine's powerful, hot fire rendered Raichu unconscious. Lydia fetched her Poke ball and returned Raichu.  
  
Ash bent to pick up Pikachu, but he collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily. Tracy crawled to his side. Pikachu nuzzled Ash, who tried to push himself up on his elbows. Misty knelt at his side and put his head into her lap.  
  
Lydia stopped in her tracks as her Poke ball, which she'd dropped in the grass, glowed red and Raichu popped back out. It spotted Ash and went after him.  
  
As it rushed by her, Lydia launched her body into the air and tackled Raichu. They rolled past Ash, Misty and Tracy and into the stream. A bright flash of light sent Tracy down after them.  
  
The flashes sent bolts coursing through Lydia's body, but she was accustomed to powerful electric attacks. Raichu turned up his power and the water acted as a conductor, and the jolts to her body caused her to cry out in pain.  
  
Lydia didn't let go. Instead, she held Raichu tighter until it gave up, exhausted. "Raichu, what's wrong?" She whispered. It didn't respond.  
  
"Raichu, I still love you. You were my first Pokemon." Its ears perked up and it ceased struggling.  
  
"No matter how many Pokemon I get, I'll always love you. I love my other Pokemon, but they're not you, Raichu."  
  
Raichu turned and licked her face, causing her to laugh. With it held in her arms, Lydia got out of the creek adn went back to Ash with Tracy, who worldlessly waited for her.  
  
When Raichu saw Ash, it stiffened then jumped out of Lydia's arms and sent bolts of lightning at Ash. Misty screamed and backed away quickly. Ash braced himself for Raichu's blows, but they never came.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Pikachu in front of him, shielding his body with its own small one. The sparks set it back an inch, but it dug its paws into the earth and stood firm.  
  
Raichu, who hadn't yet regained it's full strength after Arcanine's attack, was running out of electricity. Finally, panting, it stopped to gather its power for one final blow.  
  
"Raichu! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Lydia called out. Raichu turned to her, a soft look in its eyes, then went back to its attack.  
  
As Raichu readied for its final attack, it looked at Pikachu, who refused to back down, protecting its trainer at its own demise. Suddenly, Raichu stopped and its furry body relaxed. It studied Pikachu hard then turned and walked back to Lydia, who put it back in its Pokeball.  
  
The took Ash back into the house. Misty sat with him while Tracy recorded the events and Lydia made supper. For the rest of the evening and following days, she was strangely silent and distant.  
  
A couple of days later, Ash felt well enough to join them for breakfast. Misty and tracy tried to carry on a conversation while Lydia said nothing. Ash toyed with his chopsticks and rice before finally blurted out, "Lydia, why are you so quiet? What's wrong?"  
  
Misty shot him a reproachful look for his bluntness. Lydia paused for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry for what Raichu did to you, Ash. It's all my fault."  
  
"But, Lydia, don't blame yourself." Tracy began, but she cut him off.  
  
"No. It is my fault. I over train my Pokemon. I love them, but I push them too far. Sometimes, they get out of control and do things they'd never normally do. That's what happened with Persian, and with Raichu."  
  
Misty and Tracy looked down, not knowing what to say. Lydia waited for a reply and Ash met her gaze. "Lydia....I......I...."  
  
"Ash, I should've told you. I'm not the great Pokemon trainter I appear to be. I win battles through blood, not sweat."  
  
Ash reached over and placed a hand over hers. "Lydia, you're a good trainer. Your heart is in the right place. Everything will come round, you'll see. Someday, you'll teach your Pokemon your kindness as well as your skills in battle."  
  
She shook her head in denial and looked down. "Thanks, Ash. That means alot."  
  
Later that afternoon, Lydia, with her Pikachu, vulpix, and Arcanine, (and Raichu stored safely in his ball), waved good-bye to Ash, who had Pikachu on his shoulders, Misty, and Tracy as they continued on their jouney into the distant hills.  
  
end.  
  
oh, and, hypocrite that i am, this might not be my last pokemon fic. i've got 2 more i've found partially done, and i might finish them and post 'em. don't know when i'll get around to it, though; i've got about 10 or so gundam wing fics to finish/ update, and at least 5 or 6 yugioh ones. so i'll get to 'em when the mood strikes me. rave reviews also hold alot of sway! ^_^ so, be a good lil fic reader, and click the pretty purple box, ne? 


End file.
